


Study Buddies

by HeartxKang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Study Buddies, Study Date, chan likes hyunjin, hyunjin likes chan, there might be kissing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartxKang/pseuds/HeartxKang
Summary: Deeper into the explanation Chan suddenly noticed how Hyunjin’s focus had shifted from the worksheet and was instead looking at Chan, or more specifically at Chan’s lips. For a moment Chan forgot what he was talking about, only being able to think of the way Hyunjin was looking at him.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is the first story I've written in over a month due to writer block, I just wanted to write something sort of cute and simple and this is the result. This time it hasn't been looked through by my friend who normally reds all my stuff because I actually wrote this as a gift for her (hehe I'm lame ik), so if there is any misspelling or awkward sentances that's why. Like always kudos and comments make me very happy, thanks :)
> 
> (and E if you read this, this is one is for you, I hope you like it. ILY)

“Ah, I don’t understand!” Hyunjin frustrated sighed and put down his pencil as he leaned back in his seat. Both hands pushed back his black hair, before releasing and letting it fall down over his eyes. 

“What is it?” Chan leaned in, looking at the worksheet Hyunjin was doing and noticing the question right away due to the paper being beaten from the rubber erasing the wrong answer several times. A few seconds of thought were needed before the light above Chan’s head lit up and a smirk appeared on his lips. 

“So what you need to do is first subtract both sides with five and then…” Chan started explaining, going into teacher mode. Hyunjin nodded enthusiastically besides him, letting a few “yes” and “ohh” escape his mouth. But deeper into the explanation Chan suddenly noticed how Hyunjin’s focus had shifted from the worksheet and was instead looking at Chan, or more specifically at Chan’s lips. For a moment Chan forgot what he was talking about, only being able to think of the way Hyunjin was looking at him. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but Chan still didn’t know how to handle the situation. Chan shook his head, setting his thoughts straight, trying to ignoring Hyunjin’s longing looks and concentrated on the question instead. The end of the explanation went fast, the words falling out of Chan’s mouth as he tried to get it over with. 

“Do you understand?” Chan asked as he finished and looked up at Hyunjin for the first time since he noticed that Hyunjin was staring at him. 

“Yes, I think so” Hyunjin grinned and picked up his pencil, finally taking his eyes off Chan. “Thanks.”

The both boys went back to their assignments, but it was hard for Chan to fully concentrate on the text he was reading. The thoughts of Hyunjin’s longing eyes on him kept spinning around inside of Chan’s head, and without even noticing it a small smirk made its way onto his lips. 

 

It had been about half a year since the first time Chan and Hyunjin studied together. It had been Hyunjin that reached out to Chan, after he failed one of his math test and needed help to pass the next one. They knew who one and another were before due to both being friends with having friends in common. Later on Chan found out that it had been Changbin that recommended Hyunjin to ask him for help and it didn’t come as a surprise. Chan was a top student, the type that the teachers loved. Always on time with his assignments that of course were well written, always showed up to class seeming interested in what the teacher was talking about and Chan always stayed out of trouble. Math also happened to be one of Chan’s stronger subjects so he had no trouble teaching it to others, or in this case Hyunjin. It had been impossible for Chan to say no the shy boy that one day came up to his locker during a break between lessons, asking for help. Hyunjin had not dared to look up at Chan, and he stumbled over his words in nervosity as he was trying to speak. The first thing Chan had thought about Hyunjin was that he was cute, how he was nervous and seemed intimidated by Chan, even though there was no reason to be. Sure, Chan was older, but truthfully speaking Chan was among the friendliest one could find and wouldn’t even hurt a fly. The only thing that might make one feel like he was some sort of scary would be his blond dyed hair that stood out in a crowd. It made him look like a evil villain out of a fairytale, something in the style of Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter, but as soon as Chan would crack up in a smile you would immediately see that there was nothing to feel intimidated by. As soon as a smile appeared on Chan’s lips his whole face would become soft, shooting the grin towards his eyes and making them smile as well. It was that type of smile that makes one feel warm inside, and it is impossible not to smile along, no matter how hard you try to resist. But the cutest thing Chan had noticed about Hyunjin had been the way his whole face lit up when Chan agreed to help him. Hyunjin had started to jump up and down as he said thank you over and over again, and Chan was almost surprised that the boy hadn’t thrown himself over him in a big thankful hug. 

 

The first studysession had been awkward in the way that all first meetings are. Both of them tense and nervous in the beginning, but slowly melting as the date went by. It was something with being with HYunjin that felt good, like his prescanse had a favourable effect on Chan. It was easy to study with him since he mostly kept quiet, only talking when hw needed help, and he had this relaxing aura around him that made Chan feel at ease. One study date led to another, and before the knew it the regularly met up twice a week to study at the library. It was somewhere along that way that Chan had started noticing a change in Hyunjin’s behaviour. It came slowly, so slowly that Chan didn’t notice it until it was fully blown up. Hyunjin had gone from being very focused on his schoolwork and only asking Chan questions regarding it to talking about their personal lives, seemingly being really interested in Chan and his life. In the beginning when they first started meeting up they keep themselves in their seats, rarely going out of their way, but Hyunjin had suddenly started taking every chance he got to touch Chan. Whether it being jokingly hit his arm, or resting his head on Chan’s shoulder when he got tired of studying, or just simply sitting so close their legs almost touched and arms accidentally brushed against one another as they wrote. And then of course it was the staring. Or maybe Chan wouldn’t actually classify it as staring, but more as Hyunjin looking at him instead of what he should be focusing on. Often Chan would catch Hunjin staring at his lips as he was explaining something, and it was like Hyunjin got lost in his own thoughts as he did. Dreamy eyes that where somewhere else than in the library. Even if it meant that HYunjin was focusing on the wrong things, Chan didn’t dislike it. Actually it was the opposite, he enjoyed having Hyunjin’s admiring eyes on him and as soon as he realised that it all went up for him. He had started to develop a crush on Hyunjin. It wasn’t hard to fall for that bubbly laughter of Hyunjin and his looks that seemed to belong on the runway. Before Chan had only brushed it off as him liking Hyunjin as a friend, even if the tingling in his stomach and looking forward to their dates abnormally much should have been warning signs. 

 

A loud sigh came from Chan’s left side, and before he knew it Hyunjin had stolen Chan’s shoulder, resting his forehead against it. The touch caught Chan by surprise and for a second his body froze, before letting go and accept the closeness from the younger boy. Starting from his shoulder electric shocks spread through Chan’s body.

“I’m stuck again” Hyunjin groaned and slowly lifted his head back up, maiking the shocks stop. “Please help me.” 

For Chan to be able to see the question properly he had to lean towards Hyunjin, which made him get so close he could sense Hyunjin’s sweet perfume scent. It was that scent that always lingered in the air whenever HYunjin had been around, and for a second CHan thought about laying his arms around HYunjin, just to be able to breathe in that wonderful scent, but thankfully he was quick to get his mind straight again. Chan started explaining, and just like earlier half way through he suddenly noticed Hyunjin’s focus had shifted again. His eyes were once again fixed on Chan and his lips. The gaze was even more intense this time, being entirely filled with admiration. Once again Chan forgot completely what he was talking about in the middle of a sentence, so he stopped. The strangest thing about it all was that it took too for Hyunjin to notice. Chan had been quiet for multiple seconds, but Hyunjin just kept looking at him before noticing and removing his eyes from the older. Hyunjin’s reaction was enough for Chan to draw the conclusion to his theory he had been carrying around for so long; it was obvious Hyunjin felt some type of way towards Chan. 

 

“You are not focusing” Chan felt the need to say something, he could not take Hyunjin’s longing eyes on him anymore. Chan needed to know what it meant, if it was what he was thinking. 

“Yes, I am” Hyunjin was quick to defend himself, sending off one of his pretty smiles that the older of course responded with another smile.

“No, you’re not” Chan didn’t move an inch, he knew what wa true. “You are staring at me instead, or more specifically; my lips.”

And just those words were enough to drain all the color out of Hyunjin’s face, making him look pale as the white wall behind him. Immediately he pulled back in his seat and his eyes started flicking around the room, no knowing where to rest. Hyunjin started to say something but the only thing that came out of his mouth was an “ehh”. It was clear that he had no idea to respond to that, and Chan knew he wouldn’t either known if e was HYunjin. The air around them had become thick of awkwardness and Chan cursed himself for always being so clumsy thinking something sounds good until he actually lets the thoughts leave his mind.  

“Hyunjin, it’s okay” Chan comforted, reaching out for one of the younger’s hands that was running up and down against his thigh in nervosity. The hand felt good in Chan’s, warm and a perfect size. “I don’t know if I should tell you this, but uhm--” 

Chan stopped himself for a moment, still not sure if it was really the right way to go, but if he didn’t now he would probably never get to it. And besides, he had totally embarrassed Hyunjin, so he would never say what was truly on his mind if CHan didn’t go first.  Hyunjin turned around, facing Chan, but still not letting their eyes meet. 

“Hyunjin, I like you” Chan finally announced. Before he had let out the words his heart had been racing, but as soon as he said it it calmed down. It was exactly what he had planned to say, and it felt good to let it off his heart. Hyunjin’s eyes were now pinned at Chan and his mouth half open in shock. A minute passed without Hyunjin saying anything, he just sat there in complete shock. The more time that passed without words, the more Chan started to feel uncomfortable. Perhaps he shouldn’t have said anything? But then again, it was clear that Hyunjin felt some type of way towards Chan, otherwise he wouldn’t have been giving him those longing looks and unnecessary touches. 

“Please say something” Chan finally spoke, this time his voice was not as confident it had been before. 

“You have pretty lips!” Hyunjin blurted out. It was very clear when it went up for Hyunjin what he had said. His eyes grew wide and he stopped breathing for some seconds, and truthfully speaking it looked like he was about to pass out. Chan couldn’t hold his laugh. It bubbled up from inside, escaping his mouth. Shoulders shaking up and down as he tried to hold it back, without further results. 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that! I’m so sorry!” Hyunjin stuttered as he tried to explain himself. His face was blood red and he looked like he wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. Chan actually felt sorry for the boy, he knew that he must have said the first thing that came to mind in pure panic, but at the same time he couldn’t help but find it funny.  

“Hyunjin, breathe” Chan giggled, the laugh still hadn’t settled. 

“ I don’t know why I said that” the younger responded with a shaky voice, his eyes fixed on the floor.

“Isn’t it true though? Aren’t my lips pretty?” Chan couldn’t let the golden moment of teasing Hyunjin pass just like that. If it even was possible Hyunjin’s face got a shade of red darker, and he started to stutter again. 

“E-Ehh t-they are” he whispered, and Chan giggled a little, but almost felt bad for making Hyunjin even more embarrassed.  

“I’m sorry for teasing you, but do you know what would make my lips look even better?” Chan smiled at Hyunjin, who still was staring at the floor. “I think my lips would look even prettier against yours.” 

For what felt like the hundred time that day Hyunjin was at loss for words again, but now he had at least raised his gaze, letting himself to meet Chan’s eyes. An encouraging grin was shooted off Chan’s lips, telling Hyunjin that everything was okay and that there was nothing to be afraid of. 

“May I?” Chan whispered, hoping with his whole body Hyunjin would say yes. Hyunjin nodded slowly, seeming almost scared, but then he couldn’t hold back the huge smile that probably had been building up inside of him. The grin lit up the younger’s face, making him shine just like the sun. Carefully Chan placed one of his hands on Hyunjin’s shoulder, using it to pull himself closer. Their lips collided and  Hyunjin answered it immediately by kissing back. Frankly speaking it was an awkward kiss, not at all like the one in the romantic movies, but it didn’t matter, because it was perfect anyway. When they pulled away Chan noticed how Hyunjin’s right hand automatically flew up to touch his lips, and Chan knew he would have done the same if the willpower not to had been any weaker that it was in that moment. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Hyunjin’s lips probably burned like the hottest of flames, because Chan’s sure did. It was all so surreal, none of what had just happened had even crossed Chan’s mind when he had woken up in the morning, no not even thirty minutes earlier had Chan would’ve been able to guess that he was going to kiss Hyunjin later on. Not that it did matter, maybe the surprise made the whole thing even better and feel even more special. And besides all of that, it was great kissing HYunjin. 

 

“I have for quite a while now been wondering what your lips would taste like” Hyunjin smiled, being the first one to break the silence after the kiss. “And now I know.”

“Oh” Chan lifted his eyebrows. “Do they taste good?” 

“I’m not sure yet” Hyunjin’s grin grew even wider. “I think I need another kiss to know.” 

And another kiss he got. And then another one, because it turned out that if you once start to kiss Hwang Hyunjin, you don’t want to stop.

  
  



End file.
